Auld Lang Syne
by Sword of Romance
Summary: LY Acontinuation of All I Want For Christmas Is You Yuffie's New Years Eve changes drastically now that she's Leon's girlfriend . . .


Authoress' Notes: This is sort of a continuation/companion piece to my earlier Christmas one-shot, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" The song is obviously going to be "Auld Lang Syne" After all, that is the theme song, if you will, of New Years. Only one part of the song will be mentioned though. (Can't find the lyrics . . . )

Reviews: I just wanted to thank those who reviewed AIWFCIY.

Annjirika: I'm glad you found the story cute. I was hoping for that, but I wasn't sure how it would go over.

Lyphe: "Aww" is just what I was thinking when I got the idea for AIWFCIY. I'm happy it came out that way.

Mystic-angel1: Squffie is the best! Squall and Yuffie complement each other so perfectly. I understand what you mean about Squall's personality. The ending was my favorite part too. Poor Squall, wanting what he doesn't think he could have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I would like to, too bad Squaresoft won't make me an offer . . .

Dedication: To mystic-angel1, as you did request another holiday Squffie.

And now without further ado. . . .

Auld Lang Syne

New Years Eve was fast approaching, too quickly for the world's greatest female ninja. She hated New Years.

Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud would always go to Iya's bar in the first district and leave her at the hotel with a champagne fluke and a bottle of sparkling cider all alone.

They would all stumble in at two or so in the morning, Aerith's lipstick smeared on Cloud face and collar. She would giggle insanely when Yuffie pointed this out. Cid would pass out on the floor in Aerith and Cloud's room to spend the night.

Leon surprisingly held his liquor the best out of everyone. He would shove Cloud and Aerith into their room, calmly wish Yuffie a Happy New Year, and go straight to bed.

Yuffie could only hope that this year would be different. After all, last year she wasn't Leon's girlfriend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon was dashing around frantically when Aerith found him the thirtieth of December, muttering about confetti and tiaras.

"Leon . . ." Aerith ventured, unsure of the reason for all the rush.

Leon stopped immediately and turned to Aerith, a sheepish frown on his face. She gazed at him strangely for a moment before beginning to question him.

"Where's Yuffie?" she asked slowly. No one had seen her away from Leon for even a moment since Christmas Eve six days ago.

"She wanted to take a walk." Leon muttered. He wished she would hurry up and leave . . .

"Are you ready for tomorrow night at Iya's?" Aerith inquired, letting Leon's strange behavior slide for the moment.

"Actually Aerith, I'm not going to the bar this year. If you don't mind, I've got a lot to do." Leon said briskly, shoving the flower girl out the door before she could object, or worse, question him.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, confetti . . ."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Aerith hauled a disgruntled Yuffie out the hotel doors to look for this year's cocktail dress, pink of course. Leon jumped out of bed immediately and began the preparations for that evening.

"Let's see, confetti in light fixture, dress in bathroom, cider in dresser with ice, tiara in dresser, lightbulbs changed, music ready, noisemakers on her dresser, think that's everything." Leon murmured to himself.

A loud knock was heard coming from the Red Room, most defiantly Cloud's idea of being polite.

"Come in!" Leon yelled, preoccupied.

"Hey Leon, I heard you aren't going to the bar." Cloud asked by way of a greeting.

"Nah, got things to do." Leon muttered distractedly. Where did he put those blasted tennis shoes?

"You all right? You're acting oddly." Cloud said, worried and bemused all at once.

"Fine. I'll see you later. Happy New Years." Leon walked out, remembering where he had stashed the shoes. He walked into the secret waterway and smiled, everything was falling into place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At ten that evening Yuffie returned to the Green Room only to find a bottle of cider and two champagne flukes on the table instead of one. Thinking Cid must have hit the bottle early she dismissed it and lay down on the bed.

Of course Aerith had to knock.

Typical.

She got up, opened the door, told Aerith to "have fun," shut the door before the flower girl could speak, and leaned her forehead against the door.

Yuffie squeaked as arms wrapped around her from behind. Arms that looked like Leon's . . .

"Happy New Years Yuff." Leon said quietly in her ear.

"Squall!" Yuffie whipped around in his arms, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Go in the bathroom, there's a surprise." he smirked.

Yuffie walked into the bathroom, still adjusting to the playful side Leon had shown her since Christmas. There, hung on the back of the door was a beautiful hunter green halter dress with tennis shoes in the same shade.

Yuffie grinned as she changed into the elegant gown, and walked out to see Leon in a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Cider?" Leon said suavely after picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Sure," Yuffie smirked.

The two talked for an hour and fifty-nine minutes before standing up.

"Here." Leon passed her a noisemaker.

"No thanks. Those things annoy me." Yuffie put it down on the table, and pulled Leon's arms around her in order to see his watch. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ten" she began.

"Nine" he continued a second later.

"Eight" Yuffie said, quieter than before.

"Seven" Leon murmured.

They continued alternating, voices getting quieter with anticipation.

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

They were whispering now.

"Two"

"One. Happy New Years Yuffie." Leon whispered before pulling her up to his lips, confetti raining down on their heads.

After a kiss that seemed as though it lasted a lifetime, Leon turned on the music and reached for Yuffie. They rotated gently on the same spot as she began to quietly sing,

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind? _

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And days o' lang syne?_

The rest of the song was lost as Leon kissed her soundly, then continued to slowly lead their silent dance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later Cloud, Aerith, and Cid staggered in, lit like roman candles, breaking up Leon and Yuffie's peaceful waltz.

"Hey Leeeon, hi Yuuuuuffie." Cloud slurred as he stumbled into the next room.

Aerith let out a high-pitched giggle, following him and collapsing on their bed.

Cid quickly followed, leaving Leon to close the door. A moment later a dull thud was heard, presumably Cid falling to the floor or being shoved off the bed.

Leon shook his head somewhat fondly before speaking, "It's getting late, we should change."

Yuffie however had already dropped off to sleep at least ten minutes before the others had arrived.

Leon smiled, picking the tiny ninja up and depositing her inside the warm folds of their bed, changing into a pair of jeans before settling in next to her and drawing her close.

"Best New Years ever," Leon muttered, "All because a little ninja. I love you, Yuffie Kisarigi."

She of course didn't hear him, but snuggled closer all the same. New Years was defiantly better with her Squall around.

"I love you Squall." she murmured in her sleep. The man in question smiled once more before falling asleep, dreaming of the woman in his arms and the wonderful future ahead of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authoress' Notes: Sorry this is a little late for the actual holiday, but I made it longer than my previous one-shot to make up for it. Happy 2005 everyone! I just realized I make Leon smile a lot, oh well. Who can love Yuffie and not smile a lot? She's the Energizer bunny and the sun wrapped into one. (I don't own the Energizer bunny, please don't sue evil lawyers!) Anyways, Happy New Years! See ya minna-san!

Sword of Romance


End file.
